1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly to a printed antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been significant growth in wireless communication technology due to the growing demand for wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and access points (AP).
Antennas are necessary components in wireless communication devices in order to radiate electromagnetic signals. In order for wireless communication devices to have a small size, printed antennas positioned within these wireless communication devices are required to have a reduced dimension, as well as have a high radiating performance.